


Bounty

by Loveinghybrid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bounty Hunter Castiel, Gen, M/M, Possible Destiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 00:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveinghybrid/pseuds/Loveinghybrid
Summary: In a world already filled with monsters and demons, how could there not be angels? Well to Dean that was not possible until he caught who he thought was the top demon.





	Bounty

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt in a group, I am in. The prompt was Angel. I might do a graphic or something for it but not sure. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy.

 

 

“We found him so he is ours. So beat it.” Dean says sternly before picking up his beer.

“He is mine and I am taking him back,” Castiel replies heading for the hallway.

“I don’t know who you are or how you got here but You are not taking him,” Dean says.

“I am Castiel. I am an Angel and I am going to go get what is mine.” Castiel says before heading down the hallway.

“That still doesn’t give you any right to take him,” Dean says before turning around and noticing Castiel has left, “Son of a Bitch!”

Finally reaching the library, Dean sees nothing but books littered the floor and tone very frustrated angel banging on the shelves.

“So let me get this straight, you are “an angel” right?” Dean asked using air quotes.

“Yes, and you're Dean Winchester. Son of Mary and John and older brother of Sam. I don't get what that has to do with anything, what “this” means or how it gets me what I want.” Castiel says copying Dean’s hand motion.

Completely ignoring what was said, “Are you like some bounty hunting angel?” Dean says walking toward the shelves.

“I don't know what you mean but I know he is behind this so let me in,” Castiel demanded.

“What you can’t get in? I thought you were an angel?” Dean smirked as if he knew that would happen but in reality, he had no idea.

“You have it warded somehow.” Castiel looked around in hopes of something that would help him.

“I’ll open it up but you are not taking him,” Dean said casually walking towards Castiel.

Castiel watched as he got closer but realized he was going straight for him. In an attempt to show Dean he was not backing down he began to walk back only to stop as soon as he hit the bookcase behind him. Taking a deep breath, believing Dean was going to attempt something he stood his ground.

Dean stood there face to face with Castiel, so close he could almost hear his heartbeat. Dean leans in closer and places his hand on the shelf. Castiel could smell his musk mixed with whiskey and Castiel couldn’t resist but to breathe it in. Dean reached up and pulled on something in the back of one of the shelves and Castiel could hear the mechanisms moving until there was a pop releasing the door. Before he stepped back Dean felt the hot breath of Castiel along his neck which sent chills down his spine but he quickly cleared his throat before facing him again.

“After you,” Dean said pointing to the opening.

Taking a moment to register what was said Castiel cleared his throat looked at Dean and noticed he had been pointing to the now opened room. Without any more hesitation, he walked in.

“Looks like you two need a room if you know what I’m saying,” Lucifer says winking at the two and giving them both a thumbs up. “You can use this one. I just need a little hand getting out of it first.”

“I don’t know what you mean,” Castiel said blankly.

“He means that you and me… Well, you know what nevermind.” Dean stops mid-sentence realizing he did not want to admit to what he had already been thinking, “You’re not going anywhere.”

“I will be taking him with me. There is an order out for him.” Castiel said.

“Oh come on bro. Why can’t they get over it? It was just a stupid apple over thousands of years ago. I have changed since then.” Lucifer said giving Castiel big puppy eyes.

Dean laughed at the comment getting both eyes on him, “Brother?” he laughed a bit more, “You an angel is not possible. Castiel, are you really going to believe that he has changed?”

“No one asked you for your opinion.” Lucifer said sharply letting his eyes glow red for a brief moment, “He is my weak little brother, dad’s favourite and I am not just a puny angel. I am an Archangel thank you very much.”

“We can settle this later. It doesn’t look like you are going nowhere and it took me everything to get to this point. So safe to say you're safe here until I can find a way to put you back.” Castiel said before turning around to leave.

“There is no way I am going back there!” Lucifer yelled out at Castiel who did not hesitate as he left.

Speechless and with nothing else to say to Lucifer Dean follows Castiel out and shuts the door. Turning around he is face to face with Castiel. He was so close Dean could feel Castiel’s breathe on his lips.

“Dude personal space.” Dean caught himself saying realizing how backwards it was after how close he had gotten to him before.

Taken back by what Dean said he took a few steps back, “Sorry. I will be back.” As fast as he said that Castiel was gone leaving nothing but a feather falling slowly to the ground, where he had once stood.

“Well, I guess you can come back?” Dean asked himself puzzled. He picked up the feather and walked out of the library curious to when his next chance meeting with the Angel would be.


End file.
